jinkyungleefandomcom-20200214-history
Character Planning Page
Vista Mikaelson - Daughter of Boreas, Cold Hearted *'Name: '''Vista Mikaelson *'Age: 16 *'God Parent: '''Boreas, Deimos, Hypnos *'Mortal Parent: 'Leah-Marie Mikaelson *'Appearance: c003.jpg 1.jpg Hori.PNG tumblr_myeydiiVJv1rq6bmbo1_500.png horimiya__izumi_miyamura_and_hori___manga_colored__by_mumuxu-d5u8dkn.jpg Horimiya.jpg *'Personality:' WIP *'History:' WIP *'Weapons:' Poisoned knives Kim Soo-Jung, Daughter of Akhlys, Member of Opus, The Voodoo Doll Name: '''Kim Soo-Jung, Hangul: 김수정 '''Age: '''15? omfg idk. '''God Parent: Akhlys Mortal Parent: Kim Woo-Shik original.jpg dokjw2p5fxyu7vontdfl.png GCHEd.jpg tumblr_m6xak1VI8x1rv3n9wo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_mab4qlTkok1qg144q.jpg wF481.png Appearance: Soo-Jung stands 5'7", brown-black eyes and originally black hair with brown streaks. But she dyes her hair a lot. She has scars all over her body being Hecate's 'voodoo doll'. She appears innocent and has a straight face. She wears casual clothing and usually boots or sneakers. She likes beanies and wears them sometimes. She changes her hair color at least every three months or when she gets bored with her hair color which happens time to time. Personality: Soo-Jung is a quiet girl and doesn't really care about what people think of her. Despite the fact that she looks innocent she carries her sword everywhere with her. Either dragging it on the ground or having it kept in a bracelet form. She has a habit of twirling her hair around her finger, she likes to chew gum a lot and she usually looks at people as if they were ruining her life. She usually answers people with: 'What?' or 'Go away your blocking my view.'. She can be nice at first but say something really wrong like 'How did you get those scars?', she will get pissed and you can say she can beat the living day lights out of you. She rolls her eyes when people say stupid things and dislikes mean girls who think their better than everyone. History: Kim Soo-Min a daughter of Apollo, the doppelgänger of Kim Shin-Hye and many other ancestors was skipping down with Hecate's necklace. The thing was she was on a quest to find something for a god. But...she found Hecate's property and decided to keep it and wear it. So she goes back to the quest and uses Hecate's property to help her and the other questors in the quest and a week later it was over. Soo-Min or Min as her friends called her; skipped down to her cabin while humming her favorite song. She changed into her sleep ware and slept but Hecate interupted her dream and appeared in it. Hecate wanted to finish her off but Apollo warned her not to hurt any of his children, the fact that Apollo was a more powerful god made Hecate furious. She complained at Soo-Min and told her to give her back her necklace. Soo-Min refused, then Hecate told her to watch out in her future. Then she found out how every second generation in the Kim family is a doppelgänger that happens every two generations. WIP Aleyna PSHHH, I CALL DIBS ON HER. *Has a lot of family issues *Doesn't need a relationship :D *Insults le older bro a lot *Omfg idk Not bothered to type :1